Distant Relative
by kiwi fruit or bird
Summary: SH22. Holmes wondered whether he has any relatives in the 22nd century. He and Lestrade goes on a journey to seek for a possible long lost relative. R&R to find out. Chapter 8 updated. Holmes is doing some thinking...
1. Memories from the past

_A/N: I know it's too early for Christmas but it's pretty close to Halloween.(I guess) Pity that Singapore don't really celebrate it..._

_Hmm..._

_Do you know that I'm a person with many faces..._

_Or you may say that I carry many different masks with me... (mischievous grin...)_

_Why? (if you ever wonder...)_

_I have to match my character with the stories I write. If you had noticed that I'm rather 'classical' and polite in my first fanfic "What Actually Happened"._

_Now its time to change...(takes off classic mask and put on another one)_

_R&R to guess the type of mask to fit this story... (eyes twinkle in at readers eerily as darkness seeps in...) _

_Disclaimer: All the characters in SH22 do not belong to me. Excluding a few that are going to appear in this story._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Distant relative**

Chpt. 1: Memories from the past

A year had passed and it was nearly Christmas again. Sherlock Holmes sat in his armchair which was facing the window. Staring at the view of New London, that was now covered in artificially created snow to bring the spirit of Christmas to all. He recalled how Christmas has changed through the two centuries.

A rare smile beamed across his face as he saw a group of children playing with the white snow. Suddenly, he remembered the childhood memories that he used to have with his brother, Mycroft during winter, making snowmen and snowball fighting with him. Now that he had remembered it, an empty feeling swept his heart...

He realized that ever since he was been rejuvenated, he had never really had the time to seek out anybody that carries the word 'Holmes' to their name. In other words to say, blood related relatives that had carried on the family's name.

Instinctively, he stood up and started pacing around, slowly letting his thought take over his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspector Lestrade had just finished her final shift for the day at New Scotland Yard. She decided to drop by at Holmes apartment, she thought of the events that had happened last Christmas as she drove to his place. She remembered how Holmes reacted on his first Christmas in New London and thought that visiting him would lighten his mood this year.

However, there was another reason why she wanted to go there.

The thought of cuddling in the soft couch near the fireplace and watching the firewood burn and crack by the yellow-orange glow of the fire was a bliss, as not many New Londoners had had the privilege to have a real fire place because they preferred automated heaters and air conditioners which are convenient and safe to use.

_(LIB: clears throat "What were you thinking?" Shakes head b4 disappearing into the shadows) _

'But nothing could compare itself to the heat of the fireplace during winter.' Lestrade thought to herself as she landed her hovercraft near 221b Baker Street.

As she climbed the seventeen steps to the door she noticed Holmes heavy pacing, whilst Holmes noticed her footsteps on the stairs and gradually put a stop to his pacing when Lestrade had entered.

'Ah... Lestrade coming here again to warm up by my fireplace again isn't it?' before she could answer him, he continued.

'I need to discuss some personal issues with you, if you don't mind...' his blue/grey eyes were deep and serious as he told her this.

Before Holmes could lead Lestrade to the seat near the fireplace, Watson came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with steaming tea and fresh baked cookies.

'Oh my... look!' the droid said as the two saw what was he looking at. A mistletoe hung above the two detectives, who jaws were now hanging loosely at their mouth.

'You know the traditions, Holmes...' the eyebrows of Watson's elastomask raised as he looked at the duo who had snapped out of their daze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: A light glows over Let it be as she enters, still wearing the mask on her face. _

"_Now... Now...that's all folks... for now... if you want it to continue hit the review button..."_

"_Hmm... should I change my pen name to Phantom Writer?" (crossing her arms & taps her foot to think...)_

"_Why not you tell me... perhaps you have a better idea..." _

_Flashes eyes to the readers again, and throws smoke bomb in front of them..._

_Poof...Then disappear as the smoke screen clears..._


	2. Kisses and family secrets

_A lone figure stood in the spotlight, she wears a silver mask on her face and a long flowing cape on her shoulders as she waited..._

_(clears throat) _

"_Attention all friends, viewers, people and perhaps phantoms who are reading this story. _

_I have an announcement to make... _

_Form the 4th Nov 2004 I shall no longer be known as Let it be. _

_I am now known as the Masked Phantom..." _

_(she bows before the audience)_

"_Thank you for the encouraging reviews...Now here's the chapter 2 you all have been waiting for..." _

"_Argh... kissing scenes are really hard to describe... but I made it... phew..."_

_(wipes off the beads of sweat on her head) _

"_Plus... I have changed it to a PG-13 and don't blame me for my lousy grammar, I'm not all perfect..."_

_(The spotlight faded off around the Masked Phantom...)_

_The story continues..._

_Disclaimer: All the characters in SH22 do not belong to me. Excluding a few that are going to appear in this story._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Distant relative**

Chapter 2: Kisses and family secrets 

Awkwardly, Sherlock Holmes gave Lestrade a peck on her cheek. Before he could continue, Watson shook his head and said, "Oh no Holmes. Not on her cheeks but on her lips please." Even though Watson is a robot, he was programmed to act like the real Watson in the old journals. Indeed the droid was becoming more human-like, taking the initiatives in doing things and making decisions when necessary.

The two detectives looked at Watson with the same thoughts of dismantling him. However, the intention was erased immediately when they both realized how close they were to each other faces.

For the first time, Sherlock Holmes saw how beautiful Lestrade eyes were, the shade of the violet in her eyes seem to have bring out the unknown depths within her. Lestrade on the other hand was admiring his bluish grey eyes that always shone with an endless flame. It was a magical moment indeed, as if a mysterious force had brought the gaps between the two closer.

Slowly, Holmes titled his head and pressed his lips gently on Lestrade ones which had the taste of cherry from her lip balm. Whereas Lestrade felt warmer than she was before, it was definitely better than the fireplace. Before they could sink deeper into their kiss, the doorbell rang and broke it. Bringing them both back to reality. Watson went to answer it, while the two detectives took a step away from each other, shocked from what had just happened between them.

The irregulars Wiggins, Deidre and Tennyson entered and noticed the tense atmosphere that hung around the both of them. Being the leader of the irregulars Wiggins took the initiative and asked, "Er... Mr. Holmes, are we bothering you and the Inspector in any way?"

Before anyone could reply, Deidre being the mastermind behind the mistletoe, was the first to realize what had happened moments before they had entered.

"Wow! I never for it to work... did they really... you know..." Deidre asked Watson.

"Yes. They did. Right before you entered." Watson replied.

"Deidre... why you..." Lestrade growled at the fearful teenager who was now seeking shelter from Watson.

Before Lestrade could get her hands onto Deidre, Holmes cut in and said, "As I was saying, before we were interrupted." He cleared his throat and stared at Lestrade before he could continue.

"I have some matters to discuss with you and since the Irregulars are here, I guess they can provide some assistance." He said while making sure that Lestrade was at a safe distance away from Deidre.

After settling into their seats, Watson served them their tea and his home-made cookies to them. Sherlock Holmes took a sip from his tea and said to his anxious listeners, "I know that it's strange to say this... I need your help in locating any possible relatives of mine, if you all don't mind."

"Sure, we'll always be willing to lend a helping hand, Mr. Holmes." Wiggins said.

"You mean that there's another Holmes besides your brother?" beeped Tennyson.

"I know that the most of the details in my family had always been kept a secret and it's for a very good reason. However, the Holmes you seek is the descendents of my brother's son, Benjamin Holmes. Mycroft did marry and had two sons of which one survived to his adulthood. His wife unfortunately died while giving birth to his second and last child who had also died a few weeks later. He was devastated and sent Benjamin to a boarding school, which had gradually caused them to grow apart from each other. Though, I would still make contact my nephew from time to time. However, what had happened to my relatives is a mystery to me after my death. Therefore, that is why I need you to help in anyways you can to relocate any of mine long lost relatives." Holmes explained to his now awestruck audience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The spotlight shines again, to show the Masked Phantom talking to the Cupid. _

"_I know you did your best... but I have to warn you that you are dealing with the most stubborn pairing. I guess you might need more help in getting those two together." The Cupid nods its head and disappears, leaving a dust of gold. _

"_Okay! It's now you and me... (looks at the viewers and stretches herself) send in your reviews if you want it to move on..." _

"_If you wondered why Holmes hair is sandy brown colour in the cartoons... you'll have to stay tuned for my up coming chapter..." _

_The Masked Phantom flashes a playful smile at her audience, she throws a flash bomb in front of them and disappears as they regain their sight. _

_(Now do you see the importance of the cape?)_


	3. The search is on

_The anxious audiences looked at the single spotlight shining on the stage, awaiting for their next chapter..._

_A familiar figure steps into the spotlight, her sliver mask gleamed under the light as she scans the audiences, and spots jaka ray & Sherlock-fan19..._

"_Long time no see, jaka ray. Looking forward to your next update... If you need help, feel free to ask, I'll be glad to lend a helping hand." (smiles politely)_

"_Yes. Sherlock-fan19 read your story. Very promising update soon..." (winks) _

_Looks back at audiences..._

"_Yes I know that you have been waiting for it. Sorry if I took so long, here's a nice & long chapter 3 for you to enjoy..." gives a bow_

"_Hey... where's my light switch remote?" (feels her pocket)_

_The Masked Phantom steps away from the spotlight seeps into the darkness of the stage to search for her remote... _

_The story continues...

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: All the characters in SH22 do not belong to me. Excluding a few that are going to appear in this story. _

**Distant Relative**

Chpt. 3: The search is on...

Tracking down a possible relative of Sherlock Holmes was definitely not an easy task, as there was an almost two century gap to trace. Nobody knew where to start, so Holmes suggested that Lestrade could try her luck at the yard, Watson and Tennyson can try searching the internet whereas he and the remaining two irregulars could try the New London Library.

* * *

Lestrade ruffled long brown hair in frustration as she stared at the number of old files that had the initials 'Holmes' written on the old yellowing covers. She did not know where to start because there were at least hundreds of it. She started to grumble to herself, "How in the zedding world am I going to look for another Holmes, like as if one isn't enough for me to handle. I won't have to be here staring at these zedding files if I didn't visit him yesterday." That was when she remembered the kiss she shared with him under mistletoe...

The beeping of her wristcom snapped her awake. "What were you thinking?" she slapped herself before answering to a very angry Chief Inspector Grayson.

"LESTRADE... what are you doing here when you are needed at a crime scene investigating a burglary at New London Mall." He bellowed, before she could explain herself, he continued.

"No more buts Lestrade, I want you to get there ASAP or I'll have your badge. Do you get it clearly Inspector Beth Lestrade!" before disappearing from the screen.

"Oh Great..." Lestrade mumbled to herself as she stood up and made her way to New London Mall.

* * *

Holmes sighed in relief as he finished browsing through the last book among the many that he had found about his family. It seems that the contents are unreliable and the authors had made many wild guesses about his family background. Ha can't blame them for it as he himself had never really mentioned much of it to the original Watson.

He discarded the book on the left hand side of the table, stretched his long legs lazily and wondered how long does it take for two teenagers to get back from lunch, though it seems that they might had gotten bored from searching the library.

He stood up and carried the wanted books he placed in front of him, called for a droid to return the unwanted books and proceeded to the counter to borrow them.

As he walked past the rows of metal shelves, he noticed a section on genetics and he stopped and thought, "Why didn't I thought about it?" and picked a book on hereditary.

After borrowing the books, Holmes called Watson through his communicator once he was outside of the library. (Well... he wasn't allowed to use it in the library.) Then making his way to meet up Wiggins and Deidre at the nearest fast food outlet.

When he finally found the two teenagers his communicator beeped and a frustrated looking Lestrade appeared on the screen.

"Yes Lestrade."

"Holmes I need your assistance on a burglary case at New London Mall."

"Calling me on a simple burglary case, why Lestrade I'm impressed."

"Hey! It's not just a simple case it seems that our thief didn't leave any traces. No DNA traces, nothing much to determine the identity of our thief."

"How intriguing, however there's no such thing as a perfect crime. I'll be there shortly."

"Make it snappy Holmes." Lestrade said before pressing the 'end' button. Holmes looked at the two irregulars and asked.

"Well. I'm needed at New London Mall, care to join me?"

"Sure. Why not." Replied Deidre as Wiggins on the other hand nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why to be robbed on the eve of Christmas, now we can't even serve our last minute shoppers." said the manager in an unsatisfied manner to Lestrade who was now getting irritated by the manager's complaints.

"What taking Holmes such a long time..." she thought as she gritted her teeth and shot daggers with her eyes at the manager who was now snapped shut by her expression. Holmes arrived shortly with the two irregulars.

"Please fill me in with the details." asked Holmes while he started inspecting the scene of the crime.

"It looks like our burglar had planed his moves really well. He had looped the security cams with the replay of the same image of the empty store to prevent from being spotted while committing his crimes. Stole some expensive items and had done a pretty clean job." said Lestrade.

Holmes noticed that the burglar had paid quite an attention on the quantity of items stolen. A ruby ring, two branded shirts and three sets of halo-disk player were stolen by the thief.

"Why a few, not everything..." Holmes pondered to himself when Deidre interrupted.

"What! You mean that the latest model of the X50 halo-disk portable was among the stolen items." said Deidre in a rather wry tone.

He then studied Deidre remark and then the air ventilator and said to Lestrade, "It seems that we're dealing with a young and clever thief. However, I'm not certain of the motives of our thief."

"Eyes and brain Lestrade, Deidre remark on the halo-disk player and the size of the air ventilator." added Holmes.

"Wait... Wait Holmes, You mean to say that some kid had beaten me in my job?"

"Well... if you say so my dear Lestrade, yes." said Holmes while trying his very best to hide the smirk on his face.

"ZED!"

There was a short pause in the room, before Lestrade continued, "If you're so smart, why not shed some light on who our thief is." Her face lit with triumph the moment she saw the change of expression on Holmes face.

"Hmm..."

"Now for once it great to see you stumped for a change." Lestrade smirked back at Holmes.

Fortunately, Holmes communicator beeped, before the argument could get worse. Watson appeared on the screen looking excited.

"I have found a match, Holmes."

"Good, Watson. I'll be coming right over."

"What match?" asked Lestrade as she looked at the two surprised irregulars and then back to Holmes.

"I guess we'll have to settle the case later Lestrade. I'll explain on the way." Holmes said as he led them away from the scene of the crime and towards Lestrade hovercraft.

* * *

_The Masked Phantom steps into the spotlight again..._

"_As I had promised in chapter 2 here's a juicy news..._

_the name Sherlock means fair-haired no wonder Holmes has sandy blonde hair..._

_if you need evidence try this website on my profile page._ _" _

"_That's all for now... if you want it to move on... click on the 'go' button for reviews." _

"_Talking about buttons, I haven't found my light switch yet... but I have this instead." (takes a black remote with a big red button on it) _

"_Hahaha..." _

_She bows again, presses the button and disappears instantly in front of her audiences. _

_The search of the missing remote commences._


	4. The Results

_The Masked Phantom steps into the spotlight again before her audiences… _

"_I know, I know… it's a little too early for Christmas but it's never too early to prepare a Christmas list…" (winks and takes out a long scroll and starts writing) _

"_Hmm… a collection of the complete Conan series of Sherlock Holmes, a Phantom of the Opera book, more masks to add to my collections… more ideas for my fanfics and last but not least… a new chapter for the viewers…" (she gives a bow, pulls a scroll, let it roll back and disappears along with it)_

_The story continues…

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: All the characters in SH22 do not belong to me. Excluding a few that are going to appear in this story. _

**Distant Relative**

Chpt. 4: The Results

In the hovercraft, Sherlock Holmes explained to them how he got the idea of using his DNA and with the aid of an advance software for genetic sequencing work. It works by finding a possible relative through matching of genetic hereditary in certain physical aspects or characteristics that had being inherited. _(A/N: Hey… it's the 22nd century… technology is really advance) _

Well… the great Sherlock Holmes had just amazed his listeners yet again… the two irregulars, Wiggins and Deidre were trying to recall something from their Biology lessons. Whereas Inspector Lestrade on the other hand was trying her best to 'digest' the bulk of information given. This had caused her to swirl away from another vehicle during the processing.

"Er… in English please. If you won't mind?" asked Wiggins who was scratching his head.

"Yeah. Holmes if you can't see that some one is trying to drive here…" added Lestrade sarcastically.

Holmes sighed to himself before saying, "As I was saying… I asked Watson to use my DNA to trace for a possible relative and now that he has found a match, we're returning to Baker Street to find out."

The rest of the journey was filled with the exchange of questions and answers. _(A/N: if I were to elaborate this in further details you people will just get bored from reading it… on with the story!)

* * *

_

Once everybody had settled into their seats in the living room, Watson noticed that it was the first time everyone was paying their attention to him. It was strange as it was Holmes who was usually up to this stuff. Whereas the other reason was, for a droid to receive such an attention he wasn't really comfortable with it. 

Not that he has a throat, Watson made a sound of clearing his throat, hoping that it would have some effect in releasing the tensions in his circuits. Fortunately it did and he handed Holmes the details of the results and the details of his distant relative.

Holmes eyes tinted with excitement as he studied the results then the profile of his relative and the irregulars stood behind him trying to see the results. He looked at the photo and it showed a charming teenage girl with long caramel brown hair with a pair of bluish grey eyes and sharp facial features to go along with it. Later he studied the details of her profile, and it goes like this…

* * *

Name: Sandra Holmes 

ID No.: XJ-150-88357A

Gender: Female

D.O.B.: 20 August 2087

Age: 17

Current Address: Brook Street 21, Block 50, Room 2B

* * *

Holmes then looked at her parents particulars…

* * *

Father: Jason Holmes 

ID No.: XJ-123-150251Z

Occupation: Software Programmer

Current status: Deceased

* * *

Mother: Nancy Lane

ID No.: XJ-135-511512C

Occupation: Bio-tech Researcher

Current status: Deceased

* * *

He looked through the parents particulars again, paused for awhile and flipped to the next page to read a newspaper article. The features on his face soften in a sort of pity and sadness for Sandra's loss. The irregulars too give the similar expression.

Lestrade who was observing them from the sitting place next to Holmes, gave Watson a questioning look hoping that he would explain further. Watson nodded and said, "It's sort of sad I say, Sandra… Holmes' relative lost both of her parents when she was thirteen. They were going on their second honeymoon, but were to be met by an unfortunate event… their lunacraft exploded before it could reach its destination. She went under the care of her aunt, Nadine Lane until a year ago, when her aunt married and moved out and I presume that she is living alone in the apartment and is still pursuing in her studies."

It seems that the atmosphere around them had dampened. Even though Watson could not feel it, he could always read the expression on their face and he knew that he should say something to lighten their mood.

"It looks like the both of you share the same kind of eye colour… well we could now see the family through their eyes. Don't you agree?" said Watson.

Holmes merely nodded and gave a wry smile in acknowledgement of his friend efforts in cheering them up. He looked at Sandra's photo again, her deep bluish grey eyes seemed to have given some details of her sorrowful past.

Deidre looked at Holmes feeling slightly sad for him, even if Watson tried to cheer him up, it wasn't enough. It was then a brilliant idea struck her.

"Mr. Holmes, since it's Christmas tomorrow, why not hold a party here and invite Sandra over so that we can get to know each other better." Deidre asked as her eyes gave a sparkle of excitement. Indeed it had brought some life back to Holmes dreary mood.

"Not a bad suggestion Deidre. As long as you don't include the mistletoe under your list of decorations." Holmes said with the sense of humor returning to him and it had evaporated the last bit of dampness as every one burst into a hearty fit of laughter.

Everyone agree that a party was a good idea to gather families together and they started to discuss on their plans on how the Christmas party should be organized.

* * *

_The Masked Phantom appears in the spotlight again she smiles before her viewers…_

"_Hmm… I think I should be sending the Christmas list to Santa before it's too late." (she waves an envelope before the audiences and tucks it safely into her pocket…) _

"_Try not to blame me for the poor grammar and the details on Sandra's address… well… that's all for now… if you want it to move on… you know what to do… start sending in your reviews." _

_She takes a pouch out from her pocket, opened it and grab a handful of what looks like glittering powder, gives a bow to the audiences before she throws it into the air and… what happened next was just like magic. The Masked Phantom disappears in a cloud of smoke as the glittering powder touches her… _

_To be continued… _


	5. Author's Notes

_WARNING… This is not a new chapter…_

_It's an Author Notes by the Masked Phantom herself…_

_She steps in wearing an apron and holding a duster in her hand… _

_Looking pretty disappointed…_

"_Sorry… I can't really get on with the story for the moment…" (sighs)_

"_My mother wants me to clean up my room and help out in cleaning the house since… I'm somewhere in between my holidays…" (Points to a really untidy room, books and boxes piling all over…)_

"_Sniff… I really love the room I'm in… but why can't she understand?" (sighs again)_

"_She's being nagging at me to quit writing and start helping out… but I can't disappoint allmy faithful readers who had R&R…" _

_(Gives audiences a determined look…) _

"_But don't worry I'll be back updating and writing like I never did to satisfy all you people… and it's a promise…" _

"_I give my many thanks to all who had been reading & reviewing the updates… and even though I can't find the time to sit and type, I'll still check on the happenings at and the Message Board at the Sh22 fansite and perhaps post some short messages…" _

_The Masked Phantom gives a bow before them and she continues dusting her room…_

_The scene darkens to show these words before the viewers' screen: _

"_I Shall Return…" _


	6. A not so pleasant encounter

_The Masked Phantom steps into the stage before her long awaiting audiences._

_Mp: "Hi everybody… from all my faithful readers to phantoms that haunt the stories… I'm back! I know it's been a really long time since I updated… and I just recently got over one of my writer's block, after burning the midnight oils and my muses pestering me to get it done ASAP…(Stretches and gives a yawn) Not to mention, my stupid computer crashed before I could get it updated... I give my most sincere apologies for the delay... (bows to audiences)" _

_A figure emerges from her shadow, even though they are identically alike but the only thing different was… the black mask she wears on her face._

_D: "So… you have finally finished chapter 5…"_

_Mp: "Yes it's done and the computer is back online..." _

_D: "However you still have the next chapter to complete."_

_Mp: "Ok! On with Chapter 5... Brace yourselves it a long one" (runs away from Darkness)_

_The story continues…

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Always the same, been the way it is… Sandra belongs to me… _

**Distant Relative**

Chapter 5: A not so pleasant encounter 

It was Christmas morning and Holmes was feeling really light hearted when he got up, he bounced off his bed and made his way to the bathroom, and when he was all freshen up, he headed to the kitchen only to stop dead on his tracks to see Lestrade sipping on her cup of coffee and savoring on one of the biscuits baked by Watson.

Well… Lestrade was always the constant visitor at breakfast hour, however there was something different about her. Instead of her usual attire, she was dressed in a white body wrapping turtle necked sweater and a pair of black low waist jeans.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his sudden reaction towards her.

Holmes adjusted the tie on his collar and replied, "What brings you here today on Christmas morning, Lestrade. Shouldn't you be at the yard?"

"I managed to take a leave for today. After all it's Christmas and Watson going to be busy preparing for tonight's party. So… I'll be taking you to visit this relative of yours." Lestrade told him as innocently as she could.

"I thought that we had settled it last night that I'll be driving there myself?" Holmes asked while setting his hands in akimbo.

"Oh… that was yesterday, Holmes. But I have decided to take the leave for today… and I'm sort of curious…" she replied giving him a puppy eye look.

Before Sherlock Holmes could say anything to defend himself, Watson who couldn't help overhearing the conversation stepped in to say, "Since Lestrade had already taken her leave, there's no harm having her to join you in your visit to Sandra's place."

Holmes sighed and sat on the chair, he watched Watson poured him a cup of coffee. He knew that if he were to persist, it would probably leave the both of them scowling for the rest of the day. He reached for the biscuit on the plate as he observed Lestrade's triumph over him, then his next move began to formulate in his head as he hid his smirk behind his cup of coffee.

After breakfast, the two detectives were making their way to the door, when Holmes suddenly stopped to think, this surprised his companion.

"Oh! I almost forgot Lestrade, I have gotten a present for you and it's at the Christmas tree." He said and pulled her into the direction of the beautifully decorated tree. Lestrade on the other hand was beginning to feel bad for what she said during breakfast.

Holmes however was smiling to himself as he knew that the irregulars had a habit of hiding the presents in the tree and it would surely take some time for Lestrade to find what she was looking for.

"Hmm… it seems that the irregulars had hid them in the tree again my dear Lestrade. I guess we'll have to spend some time to seek it out."

While Lestrade was busy searching the tree for her present, Holmes on the other hand was sneaking off with the keys in his pocket when…

"There it is!" exclaimed Lestrade. She pulled her head away from the thick branches only to see Holmes running off towards the door.

"ZED!" said Lestrade as she gave one last glance at her present before she rushed off to catch Holmes.

By the time she got to the hovercraft, Holmes was already at the driver's seat, all buckled up and ready to drive.

"That's really nice of you Holmes."

"I'll take it as a compliment my dear Lestrade. Still coming are you?"

"Of course!" said Lestrade as she climbed into the seat next to Holmes and buckle up her seatbelts.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that my driving skills had improved from much practice, Lestrade."

"Yeah right." She said with a hint of sarcasm lingering over it.

"Well. Not to mention it you are no better yourself." Holmes countered as he piloted the hovercraft into the air.

After a few minutes of silence, Lestrade said, "since Sandra is you great grandniece… hmm… I was wondering…" she trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Yes…" Holmes said hoping that she would continue.

"How am I going to put this? Alright. Here goes would you expect her to call you great granduncle Holmes or something… (Holmes' brow furrowed at her comment) well… don't you think it's strange because don't look old enough to be argh… you know what I mean."

Holmes pause to think and replied, "I haven't given it much of a thought yet, Lestarde. Perhaps it might be better if I were to leave it to her choice." With this the conversation ended as Holmes managed to land the hovercraft as carefully as he could.

The pair made their way to Sandra's apartment, Holmes rang the doorbell and waited. It took a few long minutes before a redhead with a pair of blazing green eyes came to answer the door. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans. She glared at Lestrade and Holmes' attire of Inverness and deerstalker, she placed her hands on her hip and asked, "Who the zed are you guys and what do you want from me?"

"Er… Hi. I'm Sherlock Holmes, Sandra's relative and this is Beth Lestrade (points to Lestrade who is glaring back at her), we're here to look for her."

"Too bad she's not in. Went grocery shopping. Come back another day."

Before she could slam the door on their face, Lestrade stopped the door and said, "I notice you have a nice new ring you got there. Where did you get it?" (A/n: Let's just say rubies are really hard to find in the 22nd century)

"None of your business."

"It'll be our business if it's a stolen item."

"Even if you're a Yardie, why should I tell you or are you just jealous that your boyfriend here didn't give you a ring as lovely as mine."

Holmes placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a look that says "Don't" and stepped forward to say, "Please excuse us for the intrusion, Miss…"

"Angela Mitchell." She said with her eyes still glaring at Lestrade.

"Miss Mitchell, since Sandra is away, you wouldn't mind letting us in to wait for her. After all she's just out for grocery shopping."

"Same answer Zedhead. Come back another day." With that she slammed the door on their faces.

Lestrade was going to knock on the door again but was only to be stopped by Holmes. She stared at the door and cursed silently under her breath and stomped off the stairs. Holmes narrowed his eyes in thought, gave the door one last look before making his way to the stairs, feeling slightly disappointed.

* * *

_To be continued… _

_Mp: Oh! Before I forget... many thanks to Selene13 for yourreview. It's really nice to hearfrom a local. (bows to her in gratitude) Okay! Got toswing now before Darkness gets me. _

_With a swing of her whip Masked Phantom made her exit through a open window above the stage... _

_D: Hmm... I guess, I have to confront her tonite... (looks at the audiences) Yes... same rules apply with me... 'Review' if you want the story to move on... _

_The lights go out blinding the audiences for the moment and when it's back on... Darkness had disappeared. _


	7. Sandra Holmes

_The anxious audiences waited impatiently in their seats it had been a really long time since Masked Phantom update a new chapter… _

_Finally, the spotlight of the stage lit up to show two figures of two teenagers with long flowing cloaks. Even though they may look similarly alike, however the only difference is the mask they wear upon their faces… one is silver in colour whereas the other is black in colour… _

"_Strangely it may seems, Masked Phantom is under Pixie's spell… she's being acting really weird…" said Darkness the one with the black mask. (She points to the unconscious Masked Phantom who is being restrained in a chair quite recently) _

"_However, the story must go on… well… When I'm in charge, the plot would get really dark and angsty… Lastly I would apologise on Masked Phantom behalf for the delay in the chapter update." _

_She gives a bow and the stage light dims to reveal the new chapter…

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Always the same, been the way it is… Sandra belongs to me… _

**Distant Relative**

Chapter 6: Sandra Holmes

Sandra Holmes was strolling back to her apartment. It was a chilly and windy day, she loosen the hair band that bounded her long hair so that she can feel the wind blowing through the silky strands of her caramel coloured hair. She closed her eyes and began to recall the memories from her childhood…

There by the window she sat, a child of six with her beloved mother brushing those fines strands of soft baby-like hair. She was preparing for her school play and she was playing the role of the sugar plum fairy from The Nutcracker. Though it was a small role it was a perfect role for her, she was dressed in a lavender coloured dress with a pair of wings which could glow in a faint bluish colour in the dark. Her mother, Nancy had plaited strands of her hair with blue ribbons and little purple hair clips on her hair. When she was done, she admired Sandra by her reflection in the mirror and said, "There's my little sweet fairy…" Nancy smiled and kissed her daughter gently on her cheeks.

Then there was a knock on the door, there her was father, Jason leaning against the doorpost. He was grinning comically at the both of them.

"Nothing for me? " he asked as he looked at his wife lovingly.

Nancy gave a chuckle and said, "Sandra go give daddy a kiss." She remembered hopping off the chair and into her father arms to kiss him. It was indeed a darling sight.

"So, is our little fairy ready?" he asked. Little Sandra nodded and dragged her parents off to the door…

It was an almost picture perfect memory, it was too perfect. She knew that, in reality nothing last forever. It was ironic, cruel, it was unfair. Her parents shouldn't die they are good decent people and they didn't deserve to die in an accident. It was like having something close, ripped away from her. Even though Aunt Nadine tried to fulfil her duties in taking care of her, it was different. Rather than treating her like a daughter, she treated Sandra as her burden of responsibility. It was tough for the both of them. Eventually, Aunt Nadine did manage to find her love and she is now somewhere, starting a life of her own.

Sandra knew she had to be strong, she had to be independent; she learnt how to look after herself. From performing well in school, doing some of the house chores on her own and lastly avoiding trouble in school. And the source of it was her curiosity, which was both her strength and weakness. It had often land her in some pretty difficult situation.

There were many times when she tried to interfere with school bullies from trying to get extra credits for the other kids. And many times she failed miserably. However, She didn't give up, with much determination and practice, Sandra finally devised a plan on how to return the undeserved credits. After the bullies had managed to get their hand onto the credits, she would pickpocket it out from their pockets and secretly returns the stolen credits to her schoolmates then, placing the wallet in the lost and found for the bully to retrieve it. It was her little secret and nobody knew about it until…

Warm tears began to whelm up in her eyes, it was filled with sadness, anger and despair. "No… this is not the time to cry... You gotta be strong to pull through, you have to stop..." She bit her lower lips, counted to ten silently and wiped her tears with her sleeves. After taking a few deep breathes she crossed the street to return to her Aunt's apartment, the only thing in which she was grateful of.

Heavy heartedly she climbed the stairs; she didn't notice that someone was coming down in her direction. Until they bump into each other, the impact knocked the bag of groceries off her hands and it started to roll down the steps. The two quickly bent down to save the contents from rolling down further. When the stranger returned the last item to Sandra, there was a look of surprise on her face.

"Sandra… Sandra Holmes?" exclaimed the woman with shoulder-length brown with a highlighted streak of blond hair.

"Do I know you?" asked Sandra with her brows knitted to form a frown. Before she could get an answer Sandra, the woman was calling somebody from her back.

"Holmes!" she shouted up the flight of stairs with the item still in her hands. Sandra on the other hand was giving the stranger an 'Are you nuts look' at her. There way no way a relative could be visiting her. So far as she knows, her father does not have siblings nor has he mentioned any of his other relatives to her. Curiously Sandra looked in the woman's direction.

A man in his mid twenties dressed in what seems like an old fashioned Inverness and a deerstalker, was descending the steps. He too also had the similar expression on his face. He seemed to be lost for words.

"Sandra? "

"Yeah… I'm Sandra. But I don't even know who are you or how the zed you knew my name." she said as she eyed at them suspiciously.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is Elizabeth Lestrade. I apologise for having to startle you moments ago." He tipped his hat to greet her.

Sandra felt her heart skip a beat as this man, his dressing manner, behaviour and his name. Last but not least, the name Elizabeth Lestrade did ring a bell to her. She recalled reading an article on an Inspector by the name of Lestrade with a help of a renowned scientist Sir Hargreaves had brought a famous detective back from the dead. "How could this be? I left no traces of myself behind… No… Wait. What's with that look?" she thought and remained as calm as she could even though she knew that the tension in her was beginning to build as she eyed at the two for some answers.

"I know what I'm about to tell you is going to be a shock for you, it may be as well be hard to accept. However, I still have to tell you that you are my distant relative." Sherlock explained.

* * *

_To be continued… _

_Darkness reappears in the spotlight holding a scuffling bag over her shoulders… she smiles eerily at the audiences and said, "Well… Got Pixie in this in here… and I shall confront him tonight… you guys would get Masked Phantom back really soon, I hope…" (Her smile broadens at the evil intension) _

"_Usual rules apply even if she's not around today… review if you wish to have it continued... not flames… as I don't take them kindly…" _

_She throws a smoke bomb and takes her leave while the audiences were temporarily 'blinded' by the cloud of smoke.

* * *

_


	8. The Holmes Meets

_Back on the usual stage, the ever familiar figure stood before her audiences. Masked Phantom bows before her audiences… _

"_I apologize for the short setback on the previous chapter. My muse, Pixie had spite my glass of soda which had caused me to go into a strange mood causing havoc within my own lair. Fortunately my darker half, Darkness was around to stop me and managed to get the antidote to cure me. As for Pixie… He's trying to repent for what he has done." She points to a glowing cage with a little pixie locked in it.

* * *

To my fellow reviewers, Thank you all!_

Mobileholmes, Iara, Haley Macrae: Yes! They meet at last and its time for reactions.

Selene13: Thanks for the well wishes. You'll find out soon enough.

Valora: Interesting perception, I found the meaning from a website. You can drop by at my profile to find out.

Nooka: That was one of my muses. She also my darker half in which you will not wish to cross swords with.

Anozina: Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Your valuable pointers, I gladly accept. Though I have to tell you that this story has no beta yet. So please bear with it until I find one. I also read some of your sh22 fics, it's really interesting. I look forward for more.

_Alright on with the story…

* * *

**Distant Relative **_

Chapter 7: The Holmes meets 

"No… No… Wait… There must be some kind of mistake. I know that I'm a Holmes but it doesn't prove that I'm your relative. It's impossible!" Sandra stammered.

"Cool it off Sandra. We know that it's hard to swallow." Lestrade said softly as she placed her arm over Sandra's shoulder to comfort her. Until she was sure that Sandra had calmed down, she gave Holmes a reassuring look for him to continue. He briefly explained to her how he managed to locate her.

So much as Sandra would like to acknowledge Sherlock as her relative, however there was something that made her reluctant to do so…

"No! They mustn't know. I can't afford to let anyone else to get involve into this." Sandra thought as she looked into those bluish grey eyes of her 'relative'. The shade and its deepness, looked so much alike her father's eyes, the uncanny resemblance…

"Could he really be related to me?" she thought. However, she pushed that thought away, it was a hard decision to make but it has to be done.

"I'm sorry you must have got the wrong person, Mr. Holmes."

"Thanks for lending me a helping hand, Miss Lestrade. I have to go." Sandra took the jar of jam away from her hands.

Before Sandra could make her way back, Sherlock stopped her.

"If you are interested, we have organized a party and we would like you to join us. If you wish to, please do feel free to contact me." Sherlock Holmes scribbled onto his note pad and tore out the page and stuffed it into her hands. Even before Sandra could reject this invitation, Sherlock bided her goodbye, grabbed Lestrade's hands and quickly made his way down the stairs.

Sandra stared blankly at the scrap of paper and written on it in neat cursive, was the ever famous address. However the only differences were the contact number and email address. Could this really be true? Doubtfully, she pocketed the paper and made her way back.

* * *

"Hey! Stop it Holmes! Would you stop dragging me along with you and start explaining yourself," cried Lestrade while she tried to break away from his firm grip.

Embarrassed, he blushed slightly and released her hands immediately. He cleared his throat and returned to his gentlemanly composure and he answered, "It's pretty obvious that Sandra is reluctant to acknowledge me as family. And for living years with her Aunt, I could briefly reason why there would be distrust in her. Hence, it's pointless to force her to accept this kinship immediately."

"So… you gave her your contacts and the party invitation and left her to herself so that she could reconsider the entire thing. Nice move there Sherlock. For making the both of us look awfully stupid in her presence!"

"Really, my dear Lestrade, I'm flattered by your remarks."

"Save it for yourself. I'm driving you back." She said and got herself quickly into the driver's seat while Holmes buckled himself in the seat next to her."

"Try not to do any damages as I won't fancy bringing it to the mechanics in pieces." Holmes told Lestrade who seems to have other thoughts on her mind.

"Hmm… Err… What did you say?"

"Is something the matter, Lestrade?"

"Holmes, did you notice anything strange about that Mitchell kid?" Lestrade asked as she drove.

"Yes. What do you suggest?"

"Do you think that she's our young thief from that recent shop theft?"

"Tut tut, Lestrade. You're drawing your own conclusions again." He said while Lestrade narrowed her eyes to think.

"Though I have to admit that the probability is there, every theory needs its own evidence to support it and we do not have _all_ the facts yet," mused Holmes and Lestrade nodded in agreement. However, there was an unspeakable fear mounting in him as he debated on whether Sandra could be involved in the thefts too.

* * *

When Sandra entered her apartment, Angela Mitchell was glaring at her from the living room. She is two years older than Sandra. Her green eyes narrowed at Sandra and she curtly asked, "What took you so long?"

"You should know. You _heard_ and _saw_ everything that happened." Sandra replied and returned Angela with the coldest stare she have.

"The both of them look like Yardies… and they seem to be onto us." Angela said as she admired her ruby ring.

"I told you to be careful!" Angela shot back with her eyes burning into Sandra's ever cold glare.

"I was… or we would have been taken into custody by now…" sneered Sandra coldly.

"I can't believe that you are actually be genetically related to such a zedhead," mocked Angela.

"Take it back! You zedding b----! Or else…"

"Or else what?" challenged Angela as she watched Sandra gritting her teeth in hatred.

"You know… we don't hesitate to do so if anything goes wrong." Angela smirked at the slightly defeated Sandra.

"Go to the party and find out what they know. I can't stand your existence." With that Angela returned to her magazines ignoring Sandra's icy glare.

Sandra stormed back into her room and slammed the door behind her. She thought for awhile before she could muster the courage to call Mr. Holmes to inform him that she would be coming over for the party.

* * *

_**To be continued...** _

_Masked Phantom and Darkness were having a conversation on the stage… _

_Mp: That's some really coarse language there… _

_D: Still it did brought out the fire of the argument, didn't it. _

_Mp: Fortunately for you. It's under 'T'. _

_They turned back to the audiences and say…_

_Mp: Review, if you would like the story to move on… _

_D: No Flames… _

_Mp: So what would it be for today, flash bombs or smoke bombs? _

_D: Hmm… how about some pixie dust? (pulls out a pouch) _

_Mp: (Smiles) From Pixie? You're evil…_

_D: Thanks. _

_Each grabs a handful of shimmering powder and throws it over themselves and disappears as it touches them. _


	9. Think and Thoughts

Back on the stage where all the audiences were waiting for this chapter to be updated.The author, Masked Phantomhad finally made her update. She stood there withher usual companion, Darkness... she whispered into her ears...

Darkness: Today... I'mspeaking on behalf of myflu infected buddy... she says that she's really sorry for the delay as ahe was being held up with life. And to keep it short... here's the chapter and we do hope that you will enjoy it.

The light dimmers and the new chapter is presented.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing known to you except the plot... **

* * *

Chapter 8: Think and thoughts 

By the time the detectives returned, 221b was already half decorated. Watson was in the midst of baking the Christmas goodies and Deidre was instructing the guys on where they should hang the party streamers.

"Wait! Would you move a little to your left please?"

"No… No… Stop! Not you Wiggins I meant Tennyson."

"Deidre would you just make up your mind already? Our arms are getting tired." complained Wiggins. Tennyson nodded in agreement.

"Alright then you may fix it there right now." Deidre said once she noticed that the detectives were back from their short visit.

"So how did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"You can say that it was fine." Holmes replied as he settled down in his favourite armchair.

"Is Sandra coming then?"

"Well… that I do not know yet." He replied.

"So she might not be coming. Isn't it." Deidre said feeling slightly disappointed.

"You can say so since he was the one who sent the invitation." Lestrade joined in.

"So what is she like?" asked Deidre.

"She's pretty okay but is a little cold to strangers which is normal." She replied.

"Hmm… but it seems that she's avoiding something… but what?" Holmes thought.

"And about that Angela, why was she so upset about our visit? Hmm… there has to be something going on between the both of them…" he determined to himself.

* * *

"Beep… Beep… Beep…" the sound of the communicator broke Holmes' chain of thought, snapping him back to reality. With expected anticipation, he picked it up. It was in audio mode.

"Hello?"

"Err… hello? Is this Mr Holmes?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sandra. About the party you had mention earlier, I would really like to come."

"I'll be delighted."

"Oh… alright then. Thanks Mr Holmes." With that the call ended.

* * *

Deidre eyes glittered with joy after overhearing Holmes' conversation.

"Wow! This is great! Sandra Holmes is coming over for dinner." She exclaimed.

"Beep whur…" chirped Tennyson excitedly.

"Hey… chill off guys. We still got a few more things to do before we could officially declare that it's a mission accomplished." Wiggins reminded his buddies.

"And it looks like I would need a few helping hands here in the kitchen. If we wanted everything to be done by then." Watson said. All the teenagers volunteered with the intentions of nicking off a few nips for tonight's dinner.

"Ahem… well… I guess it's up to us to put up the remaining decorations." Holmes said to Lestrade as he picked up the box of decors.

* * *

Sandra gave a sigh after putting down her communicator. She lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling with her mind lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm just doing it for him… I'm just doing it for his sake… I just hope that he's okay…" she chanted to herself and fought back the tears which were beginning to form.

"But it'll be a matter of time before the detective will learn about the truth… why not let him help you?" a voice echoed in her head.

"No! I can't. It's too risky! I don't think I could even trust him." She thought.

"But he could help you…" the voice persisted.

"I know… but I don't think I deserve it… I don't…"

"You'll never know if you don't try…" it echoed in a haunting manner in her mind.

* * *

**To be continued... **

The spotlight came back on and Masked Phantom stood there alone without Darkness. Dressed in her pyjamas, bunny slippers and a blanket over head. Hersilver mask gleamered as she cleared her throat and in a raspy voice she spoke...

"Same rules applies if you want it to move on... Review. Lastly, be sure you have your blankets with you or you'll catch the New Year Bug. Take care and see you on the next update..."

With awhish ofthe blanket, she dissappeared before her viewers.

* * *


End file.
